This proposal is a request by Montana State University (MSU) Animal Resources Center (ARC) to increase much needed housing and procedural space for biosafety level two research projects involving animals (ABSL2). The objectives of this grant are to 1) more than double the current biosafety level two animal housing and procedural space, and 2) provide a reliable method of decontaminating items prior to removal from the biosafety level two housing area. The objectives of the grant will be met by 1) upgrading the current ventilation system in seven rooms now used for biosafety level one housing, resulting in single-pass, non-recirculating air handling and an air pressure differential that is negative to the remainder of the facility, and 2) replacing an outdated, unreliable and unsafe autoclave. Additional benefits from this funding proposal include increased personnel safety through 1) properly housing and handling animals infected with biosafety level two agents, and 2) decreasing the risk of injury when performing autoclave loading and unloading. The renovation and equipment updates outlined in this grant are the most economical and efficient method for MSU to comply with ABSL2 regulatory requirements. This grant request will more than double the usable ABSL2 housing space without having to expand or build. Since the majority of grant funded animal research at MSU requires a minimum of biosafety level two for infectious disease work, this request will directly benefit many NIH funded researchers. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]